


Demonic Delights

by afreezingnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: Castiel was sure Dean must have felt him and smelled him long before Dean turned around.  Dean’s human scent was still strong, dusted only with a hint of sulfur, but the liquid black, like a film of ink, that flitted across Dean’s eyes made Castiel’s insides twist with a jumble of emotions. He found the sight horrifying and breathtaking at once.Dean whistled. “Well, look at you.”Castiel stood speechless as Dean appraised his true form.“You’re real pretty even busted up, angel,” Dean said, a smirk playing across his lips.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Demonic Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't been active in the Supernatural fandom since 2016. This resurgence is a result of going through my drafts folder on a whim and deciding to post old pieces that can stand alone as is, though I had intended them to be longer at the time. This piece, along with the other new ones, were written sometime between 2014 and 2016.
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are all my fault. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from this work save fun. If this story appears anywhere other than Archive of Our Own, it has been reposted without my consent.
> 
> Sexual Content Warnings (mostly implied since it's phone sex): masturbation, rope bondage, fingering, anal sex, comeplay, dom/sub switching, top/bottom switching, Cas misusing Enochian magic for sex
> 
> This is so self-indulgent, like damn. I started this as a personal reward for an accomplishment because who doesn't want some Casturbation as a treat? As I mentioned above, this was meant to be way more fleshed out, but I hope you enjoy what there is anyway.

In the aimless calm after Metatron’s imprisonment, Cas took Hannah aside to speak about the importance of individual responsibility and community. Working on autopilot with his brain wrapped around the image of a blood-covered blade, the conversation blurred for Castiel:  _ There is much to be done, Talk to each other, Decide the importance of tasks, Take volunteers for groups, Dictation will not help us move on from our mistakes, It will take time, We can do better. _ He could hardly remember which of them said which words. 

He wanted to get back to the bunker as soon as possible, and that longing was an ache in his core. He expected to find Sam in crisis. Cas knew that, this time, he wouldn’t be able to function as a calm pillar of reason. The idea of letting Dean go made his chest feel tight, his stomach clench, and his eyes sting. He expected to pour whatever remained of his stolen grace into saving Dean Winchester, which, as Metatron had taunted, had always been his ultimate goal.

He didn’t expect to see the compact black and gold shape of a demon, fatally sharp and sinuous at once, fit perfectly under the skin of his dearest friend with the addition of featherless, leathery wings and corrugated horns. But perhaps he should have. 

Demons, in their true forms, do not conform to the confines of their vessels, and such a thing had happened only once before. The cause of that not-possession had been the Mark that Dean now bore on his arm. 

Castiel was sure Dean must have felt him and smelled him long before Dean turned around. Dean’s human scent was still strong, dusted only with a hint of sulfur, but the liquid black, like a film of ink, that flitted across Dean’s eyes made Castiel’s insides twist with a jumble of emotions. He found the sight horrifying and breathtaking at once. 

Dean whistled. “Well, look at you.”

Castiel stood speechless as Dean appraised his true form.

“You’re real pretty even busted up, angel,” Dean said, a smirk playing across his lips. 

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice strange and rough in his own ears. “Metatron told me you were dead.”

“Close enough.”

“No,” Cas said. “We can work with this. I could not have searched the veil for you had you ascended.”

“Unlikely,” Dean said.

“Probable,” Castiel countered.

Dean shook his head. 

“So, why’d you believe him anyway?” he asked.

“He was going to kill me with a blade already drenched in your blood.”

Castiel glanced up as Crowley stalked out from the hallway. “Why so glum, Kitten? At least you would have gotten Dean inside you before the end.”

Cas was too worn down by the emotional whiplash of the last twenty-four hours to even pretend to deny the desire. “Yes, that would have been an upside,” he said.

Crowley and Dean sported similar surprised expressions at the admission.

“Too bad for you, angel. He’s one of my boys now,” Crowley said. He clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder and winked. 

On top of the saucy grin, the casual gesture frayed Castiel’s patience. With an impulsive surge, Cas’s grace snapped out toward Dean, reawakening an old connection. “You would do well to remember who marked him first.”

Dean startled and pushed the collar of his shirt down. Raised and red where Crowley’s hand had been only moments before was Castiel’s handprint, a souvenir of Dean’s resurrection from hell. Dean licked his lips absently. “Possessive. I like it,” he said. “But we’ve got places to go, people to see, and all that jazz. Tell Sam I’ll catch y’all later.”

* * *

When Castiel had seen Dean’s name on the screen, he’d answered the phone automatically. He hadn't imagined the call might lead into unexplored territory, but it had gotten a bit out of his hands. Well, the conversation had, at least. His hands were otherwise occupied. He found he didn’t exactly mind with Dean’s voice low, sultry, and suggestive coming through the speaker.

“Let me tell you what I’m going to do to you,” Dean purred. “I’m going to get you out of that trenchcoat, and I’m going to tie your hands above your head. I know I’ll have to get creative to figure out something that’ll hold you. Or maybe not. I could use plain old rope, and you wouldn’t break it because you’re a good boy, right Cas? 

“After I get you all trussed up, I’m gonna open that pristine dress shirt of yours, button by button, but we won’t take it all the way off. The belt will go next, so I can peel those pants right off your legs. 

“Once I have you bare, I’m going to take my time, make you writhe. You’ll be beautiful stretched out for me, angel. I’m gonna jerk you off, and when you’re wriggling and moaning for me, I’m gonna slip one hand behind your balls and tease your hole. You’re gonna open your legs for me because you want my fingers, and I’m gonna give them to you.” 

Castiel groaned just as Dean paused. The rumbling moan Dean loosed in reply had him stroking his leaking cock harder.

“Are you touching yourself, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Fuck, yeah. I’m only gonna move my fingers enough to find your prostate and just put the lightest pressure on it. When you orgasm, you’re gonna clench around my fingers, and I’m going to use the come splattered on your stomach to fuck you. You’re gonna love having a demon inside you, aren’t you Castiel? Tell me what you’re doing.”

“You know what I’m doing, Dean,” Cas said, his voice roughened further with pleasure. “Let me tell you what I’m thinking about. I know releasing my control to you would have you out of your mind with lust, and maybe you’ll have forgotten for a moment what I am. I’d let you bring me to orgasm your way, just to watch how much you love having your hands on me because you do. You can’t get enough. But once I’ve come on your fingers, I’ll give you reason to remember I’m an angel, Dean. 

“I’ll remove your ropes and the remainder of our clothes with a thought, and when there’s nothing between us but the remnants of my release, still warm and wet, on my stomach, I’ll lay you out on the bed. You’ll go easily, and you’ll part your legs for me because you know who you belong to heart and soul. You’ll already be stretched and wanting simply because I will it. I’ll use my come to slick the way as I sink inside you. At first, I’ll fuck you slow. When you come, I won’t stop. I’ll just pick up the pace, fucking you deep and hard this time. I’ll make you orgasm so many times you’ll beg for mercy because I’m an angel, Dean. I won’t get tired, and I don’t have a refractory period.”

“Then what’ll happen?” Dean asked. His breath came in loud and ragged puffs in Cas’s ear.

“I’ll relent when the first plea falls from your beautiful lips,” Cas said. “Because I cherish you, and I would not wish to turn the pleasure we share into something torturous. I’ll always take care of you, Dean Winchester. Where are you now?”

“At a motel,” Dean said. “Crowley had to make a pit stop on the way to wherever it is we’re going.”

“Don’t talk about him right now,” Cas said. “Are you on the bed?”

“Yes,” Dean said.

“Good,” Cas said. “Are you naked?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“Are you fingering yourself?” Cas asked.

“Yeah,” Dean panted. “Oh, fuck, yes. Imagining they’re your cock in me while I fuck into my fist.”

“Good boy,” Cas said. 

Dean could hear the curl of a smile around Cas’s praise.

“I want you to rub your prostate in a tiny circle,” Cas continued. “Try not to let up the pressure if you can help it. I’d do that with my grace if I were there. Feel how tight you are just like you’d clench around my cock. Are you close?”

“Yes.”

“Good. So am I,” Cas said. “Keep jerking yourself off for me. Twist your hand around the tip the way you like it on every stroke.”

Dean moaned.

“How do you know how I like it?” Dean asked.

“I remade your body. I know everything about it,” Cas said.

“Oh, shit, Cas,” Dean gasped. “You’re gonna make me come. I’m gonna come so hard for you, angel. Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes, en aziazor. I’ll come for you,” Cas said, the Enochian rolling off his tongue without thought. “Tell me, to whom does your soul belong?”

“You, Cas,” Dean said. “I’m yours.”

“Dean,” Cas exhaled.

He felt his cock begin to pulse in his hand. As come washed over his knuckles, Cas knew by the sound of Dean chanting his name that Dean had toppled over the edge to orgasm too.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, and the only clear sound coming through their phones was the rustle of their uneven, satisfied breaths.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed. “I feel empty now.”

“Come back to me, and I’ll fill you up,” Cas said.

“I’d like that, Cas,” Dean said. “But it suits me to play along with Crowley right now. Since I’m a demon, what’s the harm in learning the ropes from the king?”

“If that’s all this is, I suppose there’s not much harm in it, but remember Crowley and hell have as much hold over you as Cain, which is to say only as much as you allow,” Cas said. “Either way, Crowley is tedious. His tricks won’t amuse you for long, and when the time comes, you’ll return to where you belong.”

“To you,” Dean said. The wryness he tried to inject into the words fell flat.

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “You are mine.”

Dean sighed.

“You’ve gotten me all sticky,” he said.

“Lick yourself clean,” Cas said.

“Fuck. That’s dirty, angel,” Dean said. “I didn’t expect you to be like that.”

“Was it a good surprise?” Cas asked.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said.

* * *

Crowley appeared in the room suddenly and made a show of sniffing the air before wrinkling his nose.

“You were busy while I was gone,” he said.

Dean shrugged and grinned. 

“I got Cas to have phone sex with me,” Dean explained.

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Turns out that angel is a dirty fucker,” Dean said.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Crowley said. “He fights dirty. Makes sense he’d fuck that way too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome. If you'd like any additional tags included or spot any errors, please let me know, and I'll update asap.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and BBC Merlin, I've got good news! Merlin is my fandom home now, so my current work is for Merlin/Arthur/Gwen and Merthur. I'd love to see readers old and new check out my Merlin projects, if either of those pairings sound interesting!
> 
> If you'd like to find me on tumblr, [unmarkedinlife](https://unmarkedinlife.tumblr.com) is my Merlin blog. I follow from [balaszafiros.](https://balaszafiros.tumblr.com)


End file.
